


Senpais al rescate

by 0gato_galleta0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentioned Sawamura Daichi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0
Summary: Después que Yamaguchi faltara a la práctica, Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita se preocupan por él y deciden investigar el motivo.Pd: la relación Tsukkiyama es implícita :^)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	Senpais al rescate

La paranoia comenzó el día que Yamaguchi faltó a la práctica matutina. Cuando le preguntaron a Tsukishima, vagamente respondió que 'se había quedado dormido'.  
Sin embargo tampoco estuvo presente en la tarde, y aunque le hubiera gustado creer la excusa que 'estaba atrasado en algunos cursos y tenía que ponerse al día', Ennoshita no lo creyó, en especial cuando sus sensores se activaron al sentir un desastre cerca.

A la mañana siguiente y con una expresión de hartazgo, Tsukishima respondió "Dejen de ser entrometidos y vean por sus propios asuntos" cuando Hinata y Kageyama preguntaron por el pecoso  
Kinoshita se acercó a Ennoshita "¿No crees que es raro?"

"Sí, desde luego"

"Será que él..." aventuró Narita, uniéndose a la conversación e implicando cierta experiencia pasada.Ahora los tres compartían una mirada de preocupación "Deberíamos hablar con él en el almuerzo"

"Solo por precaución" accedió Kinoshita "Después de todo no podemos obligarlo a algo que no quiere"

"Eso es cierto, aún así no quiero que esto le sea un trago amargo en el futuro"

A la hora del almuerzo, los tres muchachos se encaminaron hacia los pasillos de primer año. De pura suerte interceptaron a un chico que entraba a la clase 1-4 para que le avisara a Yamaguchi que lo estaban buscando  
Cuando Yamaguchi estuvo delante de ellos, entraron en pánico porque en realidad no habían preparado nada. Antes que pudiera decir una palabra y su determinación se fuera al caño, Narita empezó

"Yamaguchi, sé que es difícil el ritmo que llevamos en las prácticas, pero estoy seguro que todos en el equipo pensamos que lo estás haciendo más que bien"

"Así es" continuó Kinoshita "Tus saltos flotantes han mejorado abismalmente, son incluso mejores que los míos"

Narita posó una mano en el hombro de su amigo "Kinoshita..."

El chico de cabellos verde también quiso confortar a su superior pero Ennoshita tomó la palabra "Escucha Yamaguchi, sé que no es sencillo estar la mayor parte del tiempo en la banca y somos los menos indicados para decirte esto pero..." juntó las manos del pecoso y las rodeó con las propias "No dejes el equipo, no cometas el mismo error que nosotros. Creéme que lo estás haciendo bien"

Todo fue silencio por unos segundos, unos esperando que sus palabras hayan sido de ayuda mientras el otro trataba de procesar la información

"Ennoshita-san... ¿de qué está hablando? Yamaguchi estaba realmente conmovido por sus palabras pero realmente no entendía la situación

"¿No te retiras del equipo?"  
"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esa conclusión?"

"Faltaste unos días y las excusas eran un poco torpes" respondió Narita, seguro de sus palabras "Nos preocupamos por nuestro kohai"

"No queríamos que sigas nuestros malos pasos"

El corazón de Yamaguchi se iba a derretir 'eso es tan dulce de su parte' pensó

"Entonces ¿por qué faltaste?" Ahora que ya estaba aclarado ese punto, Ennoshita lo estaba mirando como si instara a la confesión de todos sus secretos, uno a uno

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró antes de responder "Bien, me enfermé por el descuido de entrenar hasta muy tarde en un clima fresco. No quería ser regañado por Daichi-san"

Los 3 chicos repararon en la bufanda y el suéter que quedaba un poco grande debajo del uniforme que traía Yamaguchi 'oh así que fue eso'

Antes que Ennoshita terminara de buscar palabras no tan duras por haber sido un irresponsable, una figura se acercó a ellos. Era Tsukishima, quien miró las manos aún enlazadas, después a Ennoshita y luego levantó una ceja antes de adentrarse a su salón  
De inmediato Chikara soltó las manos del primer año y suspiró "No le diremos nada a Daichi. ¿Ya estás mejor?"

"Sí. En realidad, pensaba ir a la práctica de la tarde"

"Bien, nos vemos ahí entonces" A continuación se vió como los muchachos se despedían con la mano y sus figuras se perdían por el pasillo

Después de la práctica los capitanes ofrecieron comprar unos bocadillos en recompensa por el arduo trabajo de todos. Yamaguchi también entró disimuladamente a la tienda antes que pudiera ser notado y con el mismo sigilo salió con una bolsita de papel en mano.  
Con gestos pidió a Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita que se acercaran, le entregó el paquete a Narita

"¿Q-qué?"

"¿Nikuman? Kinoshita inspeccionó la bolsa mientras su compañero estaba distraído

"Chicos dejen que hable. ¿Está todo bien Yamaguchi?

El muchacho de primer año hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras hablaba "Solo quería decirles que son unos increíbles senpais. Muchas gracias" Cuando levantó la cabeza vio como sus superiores tenían los ojos muy abiertos y miraban hacia el cielo tintado de naranja y amarillo  
En realidad, estaban evitando que una traviesa lágrima surcara sus mejillas por la emoción del momento  
Claro que Yamaguchi no sabía nada de eso, mas bien pensó que había hecho algo mal. Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero fue interrumpido por Kinoshita

"S-sigue esforzándote" 

"Ugh. Rayos Kinoshita ya se perdió la atmósfera"

"Bueno pues disculpa, no soy bueno con este tipo de situaciones, Narita" dijo mientras sacaba la lengua en la dirección del número 8

"Ya basta ustedes dos. Lo están asustando" voltearon a ver al pecoso que se había quedado muy quieto, casi sin respirar "Tranquilo Yamaguchi, estamos muy agradecidos. Esperamos ser aún más confiables para ti en el futuro" comentó Ennoshita con una sonrisa amable

Con eso los otros de segundo también le sonrieron a lo que Yamaguchi les correspondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que le hacían cerrar los ojos y te contagiaban de alegría  
Luego del reconfortante intercambio de palabras el chico de primer año se dirigió al lado de su rubio amigo, ahora era más evidente que los había estado observando con esos agudos ojos suyos desde el principio

Los tres se enjugaron los ojos, con emoción bailando en su interior y abrieron la bolsa, ahora ya tibia

"Seguiremos dando lo mejor, por nuestros kohais y por nosotros"

"¡Sí! " celebraban mientras uno a uno le daba un mordisco a su nikuman

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Mi nivel de azúcar está por las nubes ❣❣


End file.
